


Um pouquinho de sol, um pedacinho de mar

by byzinha



Series: Na Ponta da Caneta [3]
Category: Herdeiros de Chaotia, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes, PontaDaCanetaWT, Verão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Os universos eram diferentes, mas o sentimento era o mesmo.





	Um pouquinho de sol, um pedacinho de mar

**Author's Note:**

> Olha ela vindo escrever em português de novo!  
> Novamente, essa história é pra fazer parte de outra que estou escrevendo. Espero que gostem.

A brisa quente carioca acariciou o rosto dela num cumprimento matinal e Nyckel suspirou contente. Conforme andava pelas ruas, ela podia ver por toda parte como os chaotianos se ocupavam em receber visitantes calorosa e cordialmente, como só os cariocas sabiam ser.

Os mundos eram diferentes, mas algumas coisas nunca mudavam. E às vezes, depois de um monte de coisas darem errado, finalmente... elas dão certo.

Thalasseum, como Angra, era um lugar para todos, e pelo que Nyc vinha ouvindo, o resto de Chaotia poderia tomar nota dessa cordialidade. É claro que um país grande como Chaotia não poderia viver de sol e água de coco para alimentar suas _good vibes_ como aqui, mas eles poderiam pelo menos tirar um exemplo ou dois de como Magos e Vazios viviam nesse lugar.

Era meio difícil de acreditar, na verdade, em como essa cidade era linda; não porque ela não fazia jus à sua contraparte em Delta, ela fazia, mas porque comparada a Tureos e Machina — duas das outras três capitais que Nyckel havia visitado em sua Viagem anterior — a água clara do mar e o sol quentinho faziam toda diferença nas pessoas. O porto de encontros e despedidas era responsável por tudo mudar.

E a praia... Fazia tanto tempo que ela não vinha para a praia — para _essa_ praia —, que Nyc não podia evitar colocar os pés na água e caminhar pela costa só para aproveitar o momento.

As pessoas eram tão diferentes aqui, vindas de todo canto... era... exatamente como em casa. Em Delta. No Brasil.

Desse jeito, não dava pra sentir saudades.

Além do mais...

— Tentando fugir de novo? — ele perguntou parado no caminho dela.

Keach, com os pés descalços na água como Nyc fazia.

Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto de Nyckel quando ela olhou para ele, evidenciando a covinha em sua bochecha. Por esse ângulo, o sol matinal deixava Keach com um corado encantador nas bochechas e seu cabelo loiro parecia bem mais claro do que realmente era.

— Eu não fugi da outra vez. — ela relembrou caminhando para perto dele, mãos cruzadas em suas costas, sapatos pendurados nos dedos. — Eu fui embora.

— Como se isso fosse algo bom. — ele disse olhando para o outro lado. Nyc poderia jurar que ele estava fazendo bico e era adorável. Ela não sabia que Keach Raktas era capaz de fazer birra. — Foi embora, okay. Mas agora eu não vou te perder de vista.

Nyckel não pode evitar o riso que lhe escapou quando ele disse isso, e com certeza não era o sol que o estava fazendo corar dessa vez.

— Ah, é? — ela perguntou petulante, cabeça inclinada para vê-lo melhor. Eles estavam bem perto agora, tão perto que o calor do ambiente poderia ser confundido com o calor corporal de cada um deles. — Então por que você não _olha_ pra mim? Huh?

Keach suspirou como se ela estivesse falando de algo absurdo e Nyckel estendeu a mão para tocar no rosto dele, meio que o obrigando a olhar para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram — castanho dourado como um pouquinho de sol e verde radiante como um pedacinho de mar — e o sorriso que ela abriu era sincero como poderia ser.

Não dava pra sentir saudades de casa, porque ele estava aqui. E não é como se ela não soubesse disso antes, mas Nyckel Hapur, cujo lar sempre foi um conjunto de lares, havia encontrado outro lugar para amar. 

 


End file.
